The present invention relates to a golf club head capable of improving a carry distance of a stuck ball and a method for predicting the carry distance performance thereof.
There has been known a golf club head which is, in order to improve the average carry distance of stuck balls, increased in the moment of inertia Ix around a vertical axis passing through the center of gravity of the head in a standard state in which the head is set on a horizontal plane so that the shaft center line is inclined at the lie angle within a vertical plane and the club face lies at the loft angle.
In such golf club head, even if a ball is struck off the sweet spot of the club face, since the rotation of the club head around the vertical axis is inhibited, a decrease in the initial speed of the struck ball is lessened.
Consequently, it has an advantage such that the carry distance loss is reduced.
The recent golf rules, however, limit a maximum value of the moment of inertia around the vertical axis. Therefore, it is required to develop a new technique being able to further improve the carry distance.